


Three Way

by LunarC



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Burns, Complete, Depression, Grief, Loss, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Scars, Slow Burn, Suicide mention, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, brutal character death, long fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarC/pseuds/LunarC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Eric are perfectly comfortable in their relationship and Daryl is a good friend to them. So when Eric suggests that Aaron invite Daryl to join them in a three way he isn't sure whether it's a good idea or not. He agrees though and despite all his nerves delivers on his promise to ask Daryl. <br/>But the world is messy and dark place and nothing is ever as simple as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic to be PWP after my friend and I discussed how we liked the idea of Daryl/Aaron as a couple. But I like Eric too and didn't want to exclude him. So with that in mind please don't judge and OOC-ness too harshly haha!
> 
> I wrote this with very little fact checking and as I don't read the comics (no spoilers please!) I literally came up with any and all character traits for Eric from the top of my head. Since he and Aaron have very little screen time in the show.
> 
> Think of this as a threesome fic that spiraled horribly out of control.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it regardless!  
> Thank you!

“I’m just saying Aaron-it could be fun! We could ask-“

“No.” Aaron said, shaking his head as he did the dishes. Daryl was long gone but Eric was being persistent about a question Aaron was ‘supposed’ to have asked that night. But didn’t. 

Daryl came to dinner at least twice a week, shuffled in, sat down, had a glass of wine maybe to keep Eric happy then talked about the bike, hunting, listened to Eric talk about the books he was reading on modern warfare. Hoping it would help them in the long run. 

Aaron watched them closely because Eric was not letting up about the threesome idea ever since it had come to him a few weeks previously. After they came home with Morgan and Aaron had told him about how Daryl had been willing to sacrifice his life for him, no questions asked.

Eric had laid up late, waited until Aaron was almost asleep and then, quietly, innocently asked how he would feel about a three way.

“… Like how I would feel about one in general? Or do you have someone in mind?” Aaron asked carefully. He’d been in two three ways before. One with a girl and a guy and one two guys. Both were-memorable. But he was happy with Eric, even if Eric was frustrated with his broken limb. 

Which was probably why he was bringing it up. 

“Both.” Eric asked back, leaning into his shoulder in the darkness. Aaron wrapped an arm around him, careful of his leg. 

“I don’t need someone else to have fun.” He said kissing the other’s cheek but Eric was not giving up.

“Have you done it before?” Eric asked. There was a long silence and Eric batted at Aaron in the dark. “Aaron!”

“… Twice.” Aaron admitted.

“What?” Eric scoffed and Aaron went red.

“It was before I met you!” Eric laughed at him, “I was going through-I was in college!”

“I’ve done it once.” Eric admitted. “But I was really drunk. I don’t remember much. I think I threw up after.”

“Such a romantic.” Aaron said, kissing him again. They got lost in one another for a moment, kissing sweetly in the darkness before they parted and Eric sighed.

“… I think we should ask Daryl.” He said suddenly.

Aaron stilled. Completely surprised.

“… Daryl Dixon? Daryl-Motorbike Daryl?”

“No the other Daryl-Yes motorbike Daryl!” Eric said, sounding a little embarrassed in the dark. Aaron stared at him, silently. “… Don’t look at me like that!”

“You can’t see me-“ Aaron started.

“I can tell.” Eric grumbled. He shuffled around so he was leant on his elbow. Aaron was just able to see his outline in the darkness of their bedroom. “… I know you like him.”

“Eric-“ Aaron sighed.

“He saved you-well he would’ve saved you.”

“That’s just who he is.” Aaron replied. 

“I know that.” Eric responded. Reaching out and stroking his lover’s neck gently. “… I think about what would have happened-if Morgan didn’t show up-if it was you and me in there…”

“Don’t.” Aaron said, taking the other’s hand and kissing it. “Don’t think about that.”

“… I wasn’t there, Aaron.” Eric said sadly, voice small in the dark. “I can’t be there. Daryl is.”

“… He’s just a friend, Eric.” Aaron said.

“No he’s not.” Eric replied sharply. “He’d risk his life for you Aaron. Which is more than some of these people here would do for you-for us and we’ve been here since the beginning. We owe him.”

“Not like that.” Aaron said. Frowning. “He wouldn’t accept that.”

“… I think he likes you-Actually I think he likes Rick too but lately-” Eric said and Aaron went red and stayed quiet. “… No! Hear me out, I’m serious!”

“You think everyone is gay, Eric.” Aaron sighed fondly and Eric tutted.

“I have a fantastic gaydar, Aaron.” He replied. “People are just too closed minded.”

“You thought Tara was straight.”

“Girls are harder.”

“Okay.” Aaron replied, unconvinced. 

“Look. You should ask him. I can’t because it’d be weird-like I was going behind your back. You’re the ‘man’ of the house-as far as he’s concerned.”

“How do you figure that?” Aaron asked. 

“Because he always looks at you before he eats anything.” Eric said. “And he won’t make eye contact with me when you’re not in the room… I think he thinks I’ll think he’s hitting on me. It’s funny.”

“You’re cruel.” Aaron said and Eric laughed.

“Maybe. But I’m right too.”

“… He’s not like us, Eric.” Aaron finally said. “Maybe he’s gay-maybe he’s not. But he’s-well-kind of a…”

“Hick.” Eric finished and Aaron snorted.

“-Southern-and that’s not really an open minded community he wandered out of… I’d imagine.”

“… It’s the end of the world, Aaron.” Eric said, kissing him again. “If he didn’t like us-why would he keep coming over here?”

“… He’s our friend?”

“Don’t be cute, Aaron.” Eric replied. “You gave him the bike. He’s got no reason to come back here if he didn’t like the company…”

“… You cook well?”

“… There’s only so much you can do with tinned tomatoes-and he keeps bringing us kills.”

“Sharing-“

“Providing-“

“Friendly-“

“Curious-BI curious-“

“You’re jumping to conclusions.”

“Oh my God Aaron-would you have a threesome with me and Daryl or not?” Eric finally shouts and Aaron colours in the dark. Squirming under the blankets. 

“… He’d never agree-”

“Answer the question.”

“… Would you be jealous?” Aaron asks quietly and Eric is silent for a few seconds before leaning forward and capturing the other’s mouth in a possessive, electric, kiss. Aaron melts under the attention and the sinful, hesitant, fantasies building at the back of his mind.

“As far as I’m concerned-“ Eric whispers, “I’m sharing you twice a week already-why not make it more-interesting?”

Aaron groans, chuckling as the other slips a hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. 

“You really think he’ll say yes?” Aaron whispers.

Eric twists his hand skilfully and smiles against Aaron’s mouth.

“Who could say no?”

...


	2. Chapter 2

Eric gets frustrated after week two but its all well and good agreeing to something in the dark mid hand job and another thing entirely looking Daryl in the eye and asking him if he wants to have sex.

With both of them.

Aaron hadn’t even initiated the threesomes he had been a part of-he’d been invited and there was more going on than just their sex lives with the whole Peter things and the wolves out in the wild. The walkers banging on the walls and people getting hungry, sick, crazy.

Actually it took a near death experience in an old house to get Aaron the nerve to finally have a stab at it. No pun intended. He’d been raiding a house with Daryl, looking for traces of a girl they’d spotted in the country when his leg went through a floor board.

He had to call out to get Daryl to help him out, terrified he’d broken his ankle and had attracted a group of walkers into the house from outside. 

Aaron couldn’t twist to face them and was crushed under the body of the first before Daryl had gotten there, in the nick of time. Dispatched the other two and carefully carved his leg out of the rotting wood. 

He hadn’t broken it, thank god, but he’d limped the whole way back to the van, Daryl supporting him the whole way back. Which came up again at dinner and turned into a history-of-dumb-injuries conversation.

“… Stepped on a snake once. Bit me right on the leg, my brother was there so I had to be cool. He tried to catch it, since we hadn’t seen it. Had to figure if it was dangerous or not. Wasn’t. Made me walk all the way home though. Since ridin’ shot gun was too pussy and he didn’t trust me not to ride off.” Daryl said. 

“That’s awful.” Eric laughed and Aaron smirked while Daryl just huffed and smiled a little, shrugging. 

“Was just how it was. Ate the snake though. Felt right.”

Aaron covered his mouth while he laughed and Eric glanced at him, watching him knowingly. They were all drinking red wine. Daryl had the smaller glass since he wasn’t one to indulge. Had a problem with it which they didn’t bring up. 

“Did you go to the Doctor?” Eric asked. 

“Naw,” Daryl said. “Put some vodka on it. Drank a little, didn’t feel a thing.”

“You have had a strange life, Daryl Dixon.” Eric said, toasting to him. 

Daryl smiled again and brought his glass up a touch, glancing between Eric and Aaron, like he was waiting for some kind of permission. 

‘You’re the man-as far as he’s concerned.’ Eric’s voice whispered in Aaron’s head and he quickly held up his glass, nodding with a smile.

They all drank. 

“So…” Eric began, swishing his wine innocently while Daryl picked at his meal more. Squirrel mostly. He was eating with cutlery too. It was fascinating to watch, since Aaron knew Daryl ate almost exclusively with his fingers.

Which was also fascinating to behold… For different reasons.

“So.” Aaron cut in quickly and Daryl just kept eating, none the wiser as he gave Eric a serious stare. Eric frowned, then winked, leaning forward and touching Daryl’s arm which made the man look up immediately. Unused to too much contact (though Eric sometimes got more handsy when he was tipsy). 

“I don’t want to pry but-I am curious.” Eric began and Daryl tensed a little. Eric released his arm, gripping his wine glass and swirling it again, watching Daryl intensely. “Your group-I mean there are some couples-Glenn and Maggie-for example and-well-obviously Rick’s got a thing for Jess...”

Daryl looked a little guarded at the Jess comment. Aaron could understand that. Peter was still fresh to the dirt, after all. 

“But you’re unattached, right?” He asked.

Daryl glanced over at Aaron who felt like a deer in headlights, he played dumb, shrugging and Daryl shrugged.

“Yeah.” He said, glancing up at Eric and then focusing back on his food. Looking nervous.

Aaron felt sorry for him as Eric leaned in, subtly, resting his chin on his hand.

“You married?” He asked-then quickly added, “You don’t have to say-I mean I’m not trying to interrogate you or anything.”

“Naw.” Daryl replied, chuckling without feeling. “Dixon ain’t a line much worth continuin’, I feel.”

“I don’t believe that.” Aaron said suddenly and Daryl looked up at him and Aaron saw a glimmer of interest there. 

He went pink.

“Me either.” Eric added, rescuing Aaron from Daryl’s strange look. “I mean, we’ve only known you a little while and I couldn’t really imagine how we would’ve got by without you. All of us.”

Daryl looked back down at the table, colouring under the praise. He shuffled in his seat and pulled his cigarette packet out of his top pocket. 

“S’cuse me.” He said, standing up. 

“I’ll join you.” Aaron said, getting up as well. Eric lifted his glass.

“I’ll stay here.” He said leg in the cast rested on a chair in front of him. “And make sure this wine doesn’t run away.”

“A noble cause.” Aaron said, brushing a hand against Eric’s neck as he slid past. Eric didn’t look away from Daryl, who watched the movement from the doorway. Looking away shyly the second he was caught in the act. 

Aaron and Daryl went out onto the front porch. Aaron gripping his wine glass tightly and mentally steeling himself, Daryl leaning against the railing like some kind of Rev-Head magazine cut out from the old world. 

They stood in silence for a few seconds, looking out over the silent streets and the tall walls with only the sounds of cicadas and night creatures disturbing it (walkers in the distance included) before Daryl finally spoke up. Exhaling deeply.

“What was that about?” He mumbled. 

Aaron stared into the bottom of his wine glass. Then up at Daryl, light from the house lighting him up from the back, cigarette held delicately in one hand. 

Aaron had only dated one guy that smoked. Didn’t like the taste of it. Thought it was kind of pretentious. 

He was sure it’d be different kissing Daryl.

“… Eric’s always been interested in other people’s romances.” Aaron shrugged. It was technically true, even if he had a special interest in Daryl’s. “And since town’s so small and he’s… Not as mobile he’s got to get information how he can.” Aaron smiled apologetically and Daryl watched him. Staring at him more openly now they were alone.

“… Mm.” Daryl replied. Aaron wasn’t sure if he bought it.

“… I’m curious too.” Aaron attempted and Daryl turned to look at him, Aaron leaning against the railing next to him. Far enough away that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Close enough that no one (including Eric) could hear them. “Come on Daryl. Indulge us. We’ve been together for almost a year now. Got to get our kicks somehow.”

Daryl stared at him, then sucked on his smoke, looking straight ahead. Like he was working out how much to share.

“… Ain’t been no one.” He finally said, before his gaze flicked back up to meet Aaron’s in the low light. “Ain’t been time.”

“… But there’s time now, right?” Aaron murmured. Feeling like he was walking a fine line. Anticipation and nerves burning him up. He’d have to ask now, tonight or there’d never be another chance. He could feel it. 

Daryl watched him, then took his smoke from his mouth and scrubbed a hand across his mouth, eyes never leaving Aaron for more than a few seconds.

“… What’re you really askin’ me Aaron? ‘Cause I’m gettin’ all kinds of feelings like somethin’s flyin’ over my head tonight.” He mumbled. “And I don’t like not bein’ in on the joke.”

“It’s not a joke.” Aaron said quickly. “It’s-well-an offer.”

Daryl stared at Aaron and kept smoking, listening. Aaron took a deep breath.

“Eric and I-we’re kind of at this point in our relationship where we’re comfortable and we’re happy. You know?”

“Mm.” Daryl said, nodding a little and gesturing for him to go on.

“But-well-Eric was-We were thinking-We wouldn’t mind trying something a little different. A little out there… Just to try.”

“… So?” Daryl asked, clearly not following.

Aaron stared at Daryl, the put his wine glass down on the railing, ready for the storm that was definitely about to hit if this went wrong and they’d read into it badly. He was sure Daryl could punch him. If that were the case and he’d have to take it. Laugh it off. Move on.

The awkwardness would have to be worth it? Right?

“Eric and I were wondering if you’d like to join us.” He said finally. Daryl stared at him, smoke hanging in mid air between his lips and his hand. 

“… Join you?” He asked.

“Yes.” Aaron replied, feeling like he had left his body and was watching on from above, mortified. 

“… Like how?” Daryl asked.

“… Like… A three way.” Aaron said, blood rushing to his face and making his hands shake a little with nerves. “But it wouldn’t just be sex! I mean it could be-if that was better for you-we really like you-that is, we love having you around-and it doesn’t have to be sexual. You don’t even have to respond. It’s just that if you were interested we think it could be good for all of us. I mean we’d try to make it good for all of us-Eric’s really good and I’m-uh well not to blow my own horn here but I’ve done this before and-“

“Stop.” Daryl said, holding up a hand to stop the babbling. Such a brilliant shade of red Aaron felt cool in comparison. “Where’s this comin’ from? You guys think I’m gay or somethin’?”

“No-well-Eric does-“

“So what, just ‘cause I’m here you think I’m interested?” Daryl barked and Aaron felt himself shrink a little as Daryl squared up. “You guys sit around talkin’ like: Dude’s around so I’ve gotta be hangin’ out for a pity fuck?”

“No.” Aaron said, standing up for himself a little, “You’re our friend, Daryl. We want you here regardless of your answer. It was just-it was stupid to bring it up. I’m sorry. I’ll tell Eric you’re not into it and we can drop it. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, well.” Daryl snapped, “Figures it’s what I get, hangin’ around you two.”

“… What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron said, feeling himself going red for an entirely different reason. 

“My brother said your type was perverts.” Daryl said, unable to meet Aaron’s eye, “Thought you were different. Guess I got it wrong.”

“Now that’s not fair-“ Aaron said. “We wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t think there was a chance you might be interested.”

“So what, it’s my fault?” Daryl snapped. “I been leadin’ you on? Is that right?” 

“No!” Aaron said, “It was supposed to be a casual offer-I’m sorry if it’s offended you-but there’s no need to get derogatory.”

“Yeah well, not interested.” Daryl breathed, putting his cigarette out on the porch and leaning into Aaron’s personal space, the smell of him overwhelming in the proximity. “Tell your boyfriend to keep his eye where it should be.”

Aaron didn’t mean to push Daryl, but he did on impulse, knocked him right back into the railing with so much force Daryl almost went over it and Aaron had to reach out and grab a fist full of his shirt collar to stop him falling over it backwards.

The world righted and Aaron had fist fulls of Daryl’s collar in his hands and wanted to smack the surprised look right off his face. Daryl grabbed his forearms but didn’t push him off, pinned as he was to the railing of the front porch and apparently caught in the intensity of Aaron’s angry gaze. 

Daryl’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s lips, then back up to his eyes, stunned. Like he hadn’t meant to do it. 

“… You’re a terrible liar.” Aaron whispered and leant forward, kissing him full on the mouth, consequences be damned. 

Daryl kissed like a teenager, which wasn’t expected, but was kind of sweet. All earnest and breathless. It was short, like he became suddenly aware of how public they were, pushing Aaron back and looking left and right. 

His gaze caught on something over Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron turned, licking his lips.

Eric was leant up in the doorway, crutches in hand, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

“… More wine then?” He asked.

Daryl let go of Aaron and wiped his mouth, gaze set hard on the floor. No one moved in the seconds that followed. Though Eric nodded at Aaron who took Daryl’s wrist and pulled him back into the house. Leading him like a horse to water. 

The rest wasn’t nearly so difficult...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER

Daryl was stupidly shy for a man with a body like that and he kept looking to Aaron, like Aaron was supposed to be the one in charge when really the whole idea was Eric’s. Eric led them to the couch and invited Daryl to sit between them. Eric told Aaron to lock the front door and close the curtains and Eric was the one who kissed Daryl first, red wine on his tongue and smile easy and inviting. 

Aaron watched on, with a lot of surprise as Daryl closed his eyes and let the thinner man guide him backwards so he was reclining. Moving him like a rag doll. Rubbing his arms and laughing when Daryl pulled away to look over at Aaron who was watching, dazed.

He shook it off, because Daryl looked helpless, like he couldn’t say no to Eric even if he wanted to. Eric had that effect on people Aaron was very familiar with it. 

Aaron slid a little closer, pressing his hip and thigh to Daryl and guided their mouths together into another, soothing, kiss. He brushed his hands through the other man’s hair, then gripped it a little tightly while Eric pressed his lips to the Daryl’s neck, pulling his collar down to get a better angle. 

“I don’t-“ Daryl whispered, muffled against Aaron’s mouth. Aaron leant back, allowing him to speak while Eric kept working, making Daryl swallow. “I don’t understand how this is gonna-I mean-“

Daryl couldn’t look Aaron in the eye, wringing his hands in his lap. 

“I’ve never done this.” The rugged man confessed quietly.

A grown man shouldn’t look that sweet. Eric looked up at Aaron, his expression saying exactly that. Aaron smiled at Daryl and he took his hands, squeezing them. 

“We don’t have to do anything more than this…” He said, kissing Daryl gently, then drawing back. “Or… If you like it, we could do other things… Whatever you like. Me and Eric we’re-well-“

“Easy.” Eric said, grinning. Clearly very pleased with all this. He leant across and kissed Aaron in front of Daryl, their mouths meeting in a familiar ritual. They carried on for a few seconds, stroking one another’s faces until Daryl squirmed between them, awkwardly.

“That’s-um.” Daryl stuttered. 

Aaron had rested a hand on Daryl’s thigh to make the angle easier when he leaned across him and he accidentally grazed the other’s crotch on the recoil. He could tell exactly how that display had affected the other and he glanced down, then over at Eric, who was still smiling wickedly. 

“Do you like watching?” He asked and Daryl shrugged a little, pressing the palms of his hands against his stomach, nervously. “Or maybe you want to be more involved…”

Eric nodded at Aaron who turned Daryl’s head, kissing him wetly on the mouth, licking his lower lip and forcing his mouth open more in the same kind of open mouthed kiss he was used to with Eric. 

Daryl made a small sound and Eric pressed his nose against the grizzled man. Exhaling sensually. 

“Fuck, that’s a sight.” He whispered and ran his hands up and down Daryl’s leg and toward his inner thighs. Sneaking closer and closer to the other’s crotch. “I could watch for hours.”

Daryl’s hips jumped when Eric brushed against the bulge in his jeans and he broke from the kiss with Aaron, throwing his head back and huffing, hotly. 

“Been a while?” Aaron asked and Daryl grabbed a fist full of his collar again shooting him a look like ‘shut up’, Aaron laughed and pushed Daryl’s jacket open, hand roaming across his clothed stomach while Eric palmed the man through his pants, making Daryl’s hips twitch. Kissing his neck, lips making wet sounds in the quiet of the room. 

“Fuck.” Daryl whispered, shuddering when Aaron unbuckled his belt and his hand dipped below the hem of his jeans, scratching the hair on his navel and brushing against the head of his dick. “Fuck, Jesus-fuck.”

Eric was cupping him through his jeans and he turned to beam at Aaron from where he was pressed against Daryl’s side. Unable to move too much due to his injured leg. He raised an eyebrow and Aaron caught his meaning. Slipping from the couch and onto the floor between Daryl’s thighs. 

Daryl looked up when Aaron’s hand withdrew and his eyes widened, face totally flushed as Eric unzipped his fly and pulled Daryl from his underwear, whistling. 

“I thought you’d have a nice cock,” Eric said and Daryl swallowed, unable to break eye contact with Aaron who was rubbing his hands up and down the inside of Daryl’s thighs, just looking right up at him, gaze intense. “Aaron and I talked about how big we thought you were, didn’t we?”

Aaron nodded and Daryl swallowed as Eric pumped him. He was fully hard and Aaron reached up and pushed Daryl’s shirt up, exposing his stomach and chest as much he could. He pulled the man’s jeans open further and rubbed his hands over Daryl’s hip bones. 

Daryl let out a breathy, sensitive moan, breaking eye contact and rolling his face into Eric’s shoulder. 

“Do you come quietly?” Eric whispered, so low that Aaron could only just make it out over his own racing heart and Daryl’s deep, static, breaths. Edging in a bit closer to the other man and breathing against where Eric was working him up. “We couldn’t decide. I think you might be a screamer. But I’ve been wrong before. Aaron begs when he comes.” 

Aaron looked up at Eric, red at the tidbit of information and hard as Eric smiled down at him, pressing his lips closer to Daryl’s ear. “Do you beg, Daryl? Would you beg for Aaron to suck you off?”

Daryl leant even further into Eric in response, hips jumping as Eric slowed his pace on the man’s cock. Eric’s words making him shy, but so hard, so clearly aroused. 

“Why don’t you beg now Daryl? Aaron’ll do it. He’s good too. Trust me. You won’t regret it.”

Daryl swallowed, still silent and Eric slowed his pace, tortorously so. Daryl tried to reach for his cock but Aaron grabbed his wrist, pinning it on top of his thigh. Daryl glared down at him, betrayed and Eric smiled. 

“Come on Daryl, just a few words. Just so we know you like this…” Eric rubbed his palm over the head of the man’s cock and Daryl strained against Aaron’s grip, panting. 

“… Please.” Daryl mumbled, turning his head from Eric and pressing his mouth into his own shoulder. 

“Sorry?” Eric asked, squeezing the man’s wet cock tightly, Daryl squeezed his thighs around Aaron’s waist as he watched on, spell bound, as Eric pulled the man apart. 

“Please-“ Daryl whispered. Eric rubbed his thumb across the man’s head in slow circles while Aaron kissed the skin of Daryl’s hips. 

“Please who?” 

“Fuck.” Daryl spat and Aaron thought that maybe he was going to call it quits right there but he looked down at Aaron, pupils blown and skin flushed. “Please Aaron.” He begged.

Aaron didn’t need to be asked twice. Eric held Daryl out for him and Aaron opened his mouth, working the other man’s cock between his lips. Keeping Daryl’s hands pinned to his thighs while Eric guided him. 

Daryl struggled, tried to thrust upwards but Aaron braced his weight on his forearms and forced them down onto Daryl’s legs, keeping him held down. Eric eventually let go of Daryl once Aaron had almost his whole length in his mouth, bobbing his head expertly. 

“Fuck yeah…” Eric breathed, leaning back and rubbing his own crotch. Daryl’s hips jumping and chin rested on his collar bone, watching Aaron, letting out small, breathy, pants. 

Eric tangled his fingers in Aaron’s hair, dragging his finger nails through the curls there and letting out a long, appreciative sigh and he pulled himself out of his pants, stroking himself in time with Aaron’s movements. 

“Fuck yeah, baby.” He whispered to Aaron like they had no audience at all and it was him, not Daryl, getting blown. He licked his palm and then continued, watching on and leaning into Daryl. “You’re so good.”

Daryl had his eyes closed now, he tried to pull his wrists free but Aaron held, using all his strength to keep Daryl’s wrists pinned at his sides while he sucked him off mercilessly. 

“I’m fuckin-I’m gonna-“ Daryl huffed and Eric bit into Daryl’s collar bone. 

“You gonna come huh?” Eric breathed and Daryl nodded, eyes flickering between Eric’s face and Aaron, working him, taking him in deeply and then almost releasing him in long strokes. “You want Aaron to swallow you up? Drink your cum? Is that it?”

Daryl thrusted upward into Aaron’s mouth, so suddenly it broke Aaron’s rhythm and he gagged a little, pushing the man’s hips down a little more forcefully. Daryl panted, desperately. 

“Is that what you want?” Eric whispered and Daryl nodded. “How about you ask then? Or maybe we’ll just keep you here-on the edge-until we’re done with you?”

“No!” Daryl gasped, “Please-please-fuck-“ His hips jumped again and Eric planted a hand on Daryl’s hips, pushing him down so he didn’t completely choke Aaron. “I want to-I want to-“

Aaron moaned, wanted so badly to touch himself, tight and needy in his own jeans, untouched since all this began. Vibrations thrumming between him and Daryl. 

“… Do it Aaron,” Eric whispered, grazing his finger nails through Aaron’s hair. “Give the man what he wants.”

Aaron inhaled deeply through his nose then hollowed his cheeks, sucking as deeply as he could. 

Daryl came like he’d never had a blow job in his entire life.

He arched on the couch, feet kicking out at the carpet under them and pushing up into the other. Daryl strained against Aaron’s death grip on his wrists. Eric let go of himself and reached under Daryl and Aaron’s chin, working the man’s balls as he came and Daryl managed to wrench a hand free, grabbing the back of Aaron’s neck and attempting to look into his eyes before throwing his head back. Chest rising and falling rapidly, mouth opened silently, wordlessly, as he came. 

Aaron swallowed him, taking every drop he could and only missing a little, which spilled over his lips when he drew back, letting go of Daryl’s other wrist and leaning his sore jaw against the man’s thigh, wiping his mouth against his own wrist and panting tiredly.

“Fuck.” Aaron said, hoarse and Daryl pressed a hand to his jaw, rubbing a thumb over his swollen lips. Still unable to speak, eyes half closed but speaking for him. 

He looked so blissed out, more relaxed than Aaron had ever seen him. 

He looked gorgeous.

“Get up here,” Eric panted, breathlessly and Aaron grinned, forgetting his exhaustion in the face of Eric’s sheer arousal. He climbed up onto Eric, very careful of his leg and straddled his hips. Daryl moved a little backward, resting against the corner of the couch and watching as Eric pulled Aaron’s cock from his pants. Pressing their lengths together desperately in a fist and pumping them. 

“So fucking sexy-“ Eric rambled, kissing Aaron’s mouth and tasting Daryl there, licking into his mouth hungrily and biting his lower lip possessively. “I want to do you right here-“

Aaron looked across at Daryl, feeling a little shy himself now that the other had come, was just watching the two of them from across the couch, one leg kicked up and pressed into Eric’s side. 

But Daryl didn’t look away, had this glazed over expression like he was watching something hypnotising. Floating in the afterglow and just rubbing a hand across his stomach, navel and dick lazily. 

Aaron stared at him, blissed out like that and had to press his face into Eric’s shoulder, grabbing his boyfriends hand to still him to stop him from coming too soon. Eric laughed. 

“And I thought I was the kinky one.” Eric murmured licking into Aaron’s ear and making him shudder.

Aaron came when Daryl leant forward, surprising them both by adding his hand to theirs between them and kissing Aaron through his orgasm (which almost had him falling from Eric, who pulled him forward and fucked Aaron’s thighs, furiously. While Aaron and Daryl kissed above him. 

\---

Daryl caught on pretty quickly, after their first round.

He didn’t visit any more often, not wanting to draw attention to them but the time in between visits just drew the tension out more. Made it more exciting when he did come over. The air between the three of them more charged due to the lack of stimulation. 

It went so well in the beginning, but like everything in this damned world it didn’t go according to plan by the end. 

Aaron and Daryl never so much as touched inappropriately when they were alone or on missions. Though Aaron secretly, guiltily, thought about it sometimes. But it was an unspoken rule that it was only alright when the three of them were together, though Daryl often cornered Aaron when he was in the kitchen washing up, pushing him forward against the sink and biting his shoulder. Rutting against him desperately without talking. Aaron indulged him, kind of liked having the man’s larger frame pushing him down. 

He worried though, he knew that sometimes three ways could get messy. Polyamory was a great concept but Daryl remained so quiet, so guarded. Orgasming silently, only asking for things when Eric gave the ok and initiating touches and kisses that seemed impossibly charged between them. 

Daryl was lonely. Eric guessed when Aaron brought it up about him sometimes after leaving. Starved for touch and affection, it was natural he’d gravitate more to Aaron. Since they spent so much more time together talking, working even on the bike in the garage. But Eric didn’t get jealous. Eric’s dominant command over Daryl remained impressively strong. Like Daryl was always waiting for Eric to put him in his place or order him off or out. 

Eric and Aaron’s sex life sped up dramatically too, practicing things they hadn’t done for a while and planning what they would do when Daryl came back.

They had to be careful, of course, Eric was still injured. Something he lamented often when he caught Daryl pressing Aaron against the kitchen counter or wished aloud that he could just get thrown around a little or held down (which they did anyway-just-carefully).

They also hadn’t fucked Daryl yet, something they had decided on earlier on. Daryl was a little touchy about-well-his ass and though he’d let Eric press into him with his fingers he became a little shy and awkward when Aaron would attempt to get involved-or either suggested fucking him. 

Eric was very vocal though, bold and forward where Aaron relied more on feeling and they never did anything the other didn’t consent to-nor let the other get out of hand. They couldn’t afford to be too rough with each other, Eric was already injured and they needed to be able to walk whatever they did off. Limping would be too noticeable and Daryl never stayed the night so it would be clear where he had developed the gait if it happened.

The first time Daryl fucked Aaron though he began to get the feeling that maybe things were getting a little out of control. 

Eric was there, of course, he’d opened Aaron up, showed Daryl how to do it and then watched, letting him feel it out for himself. Daryl was dexterous, strong and used to working with his hands. So it was only right that he’d be a professional at foreplay after only a few introductions. Aaron was putty under him and Daryl was completely into the whole idea. Though he’d never spoken it aloud, he bumped hips often against Aaron’s ass when they were fooling around. Kneaded the flesh there with wild abandon. Bit into his thighs and left bruises and finger marks across Aaron’s skin like signatures. 

Eric loved it, found it completely thrilling how animalistic Daryl would get and Aaron would have been happy to indulge Daryl if he didn’t start getting the feeling that maybe they’d opened the lid on something that meant more to Daryl than it did to them.

After all. Daryl was lonely.

He tried not to feel bad, they were having fun, after all. It was just sex between friends. Could end at any time. They could die at any time. It was that kind of world.

But sometimes when they were alone in the woods Aaron would catch Daryl looking at him, gaze distant, fingers opening and clenching at his sides and expression unreadable and he would worry. Because after the time they’d spent together, in the bedroom and out of it he’d come to become very good at reading Daryl.

And he’d only ever seen Daryl look like that at Rick.

Like he was looking at something he could touch but never have.

So when Daryl finally pushed into Aaron, one hand braced on the mattress in front of them, one hand cradling Aaron’s stomach and pulling him flush against him, shuddering and whispered. 

“Finally.”

So quietly Aaron could only just pick it up he flushed to the roots of his hair. Felt his skin burn like he was alight. Like it was his first time all over again. 

“Daryl-“ He breathed and Daryl just pulled out and thrust deeper, holding him closer and pushing him forward into the mattress so he collapsed to his forearms, ass in the air. 

Aaron was in trouble, he thought, as Daryl kissed the back of his neck, careful not to leave marks because it was one of the rules between them, grabbing his hand under the folds of the sheets where Eric couldn’t see and squeezing. 

Because Daryl didn’t fuck him, he made love to him, right in front of Eric, gasping sweet curses into his hair and kissing the skin there so tenderly Aaron came seconds after Daryl did, so powerfully that when Eric came and kissed him he almost stopped him. Called it off right there.

But he turned to Daryl, who still had a hand draped over his stomach, stubbly mouth pressed into his shoulder and so fond. So very infatuated he felt himself torn two ways.

He’d crush Daryl if he ended this. Now that he had something to hold onto. He couldn’t tear it away-and Eric wouldn’t see it and if he did he’d be jealous-Aaron wouldn’t be able to go on missions with Daryl anymore. Would have to lie about why.

But Aaron loved Eric, had loved him first and was impossibly loyal.

Eric kissed him tenderly riding the waves of pleasure post orgasm and Daryl broke them apart, vying for Eric’s attention before cleverly capturing Aaron’s mouth for himself again. 

When they broke apart though Aaron was watching him, knowingly and Aaron saw the moment Daryl understood that he’d been found out. That Aaron knew who the favourite was-possibly why Daryl had agreed to all this in the first place.

It had nothing to do with free group sex (well-not much) it was Aaron Daryl had been looking for and now he’d had him. Not just his friendship but his body-and stupidly-possibly-his heart too. 

Daryl swallowed under the intensity of that stare and Aaron broke eye contact first, smiling back at Eric and kissing him sweetly. 

Daryl excused himself to have a smoke and didn’t come back...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all starts to go down hill...

“I don’t get it.” Eric huffed, drumming his fingers against the table while Aaron served dinner. It was a week since Daryl had fucked Aaron and the same amount of time since they’d spoken and though Aaron knew why the hunter was suddenly distant Eric was still painfully in the dark.

“He was so into it last week. Where is he?”

Aaron busied himself with dinner while Eric just stared out the front door. Pissed that he couldn’t just march out there and drag Daryl in by his ear with his bad leg. He turned to Aaron, giving him a firm look.

“He hasn’t talked to you at all?” Eric asked, for the fifth time.

“Not a word.” Aaron mumbled. Tired of it all. Eric sighed.

“… Do you think he’s sick of us?” Eric asked and Aaron leant down, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s hair and placing his dinner in front of him. 

“Impossible.” Aaron replied and Eric smiled at him, though it quickly wore off and the two of them ate silently, with Eric occasionally glancing at the front door, like he thought the man would appear.

\---

It was a small town and its tragedies were everyone’s tragedies. 

The Wolves came and they barely survived the walkers. Aaron had never feared so strongly for his life (and Eric’s) or fought so desperately to protect it. He and Daryl stood back to back and any tension between them came second to the threat in front. 

The streets were littered with bodies and in the aftermath Aaron sat on a chair while Eric sat in front of him and washed the blood from him, kissing his nose and his cheeks and crying about the ones they’d lost.

Aaron couldn’t stay with Eric for long, they both had to help with the clean up and Daryl was Rick’s second. He did twice the work of anyone else, didn’t complain, didn’t falter, barely even glanced at Aaron the whole time as they moved burning corpse after corpse and buried so many.

It wasn’t until the second night after the incident. When it was all over and everyone slept with their doors and windows tightly locked that there was a knock at the door in the middle of the night.

Eric slept through it but Aaron kept having nightmares about the wolves and he shot awake. 

He went downstairs, knife gripped tightly in one hand and only hesitated when he realised whose silhouette it was against his door. He sighed and unlocked the door, swinging it open for Daryl who had just lit a cigarette. 

He turned on the spot, like he had been just preparing to leave and locked eyes with Aaron, who leant against the door frame, smiling tiredly.

“… Thought you might be asleep.” Daryl murmured and Aaron shrugged.

“Eric is.” He answered. 

Daryl stared at Aaron, then down at his feet, exhaling.

“I can go.” He said, glancing up at Aaron and then swallowing, stuffing a hand into his pocket and going to leave.

“No, it’s-it’s alright. Come on, come in.” Aaron said. 

Daryl turned on the spot, smoke half hanging out of his mouth, expression impossible to read properly in the dark while Aaron stepped back from the doorway, gesturing for him to come inside. 

Daryl finally nodded awkwardly and stamped out his smoke before crossing the threshold. 

Aaron followed Daryl into the living and turned on a lamp, yawning. Daryl sat on the couch and Aaron sat opposite him, eyes half lidded, exhausted.

“You look like shit.” Daryl murmured and Aaron chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

“I can’t sleep much...” He said. 

“Yeah.” Daryl replied, fiddling with his cigarette packet and not meeting Aaron’s eye. “That’s normal.”

“… Does it get better?” Aaron asked and Daryl glanced up at him. The haunted shadows that aged Daryl answer enough.

They sat in silence before Daryl put his smokes back into his vest pocket and bit his thumbnail. A nervous twitch. 

“You did good. Back there.” Daryl said, “Rick’s impressed, the whole group is. You guys handled it. Stepped up, you know.”

Aaron smiled. He was barely handling it now, struggling to hold onto his optimism in the face of such heartless attack. Even Eric’s spark was dampened by the brutality of it. Hope making way to fear and suspicion. 

“Thanks.” He said. Daryl nodded. 

“… I’m sorry I’ve been…” Daryl glanced up at Aaron again, “You know.”

“Figured you needed some space.” Aaron replied. “… You’ll have to apologise to Eric though. He’s not easily spurned.”

Daryl smirked, humming. 

“I bet.” He murmured.

They sat in silence again. 

“… I get it.” Aaron finally said and Daryl looked up at him, face masked behind the stoicism he wore like a second skin. Illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp. “It’s alright.”

“… No it’s not.” Daryl growled.

“It’s natural-”

“No.” Daryl snapped. Tried to keep his voice down. “… No.”

Aaron stared at Daryl sadly, not sure what he wanted him to say it. It’s alright? You’re into me but I’m in love with Eric and I can’t leave him for you? 

After the silence stretched for a long time Aaron finally sighed. Scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“I never should have agreed.” Aaron said and Daryl snapped his gaze to him. “It was Eric’s idea… I just wanted to be closer to you… I didn’t think you’d reciprocate. I thought you’d punch me before you agreed.”

Daryl nodded, grimly. 

“… There’s no chance then-“ Daryl shut his mouth, shaking his head. Like he couldn’t believe the words had come out of his own lips. “... Don’t mind me, I’m stupid.” He said, went to stand, shrugging. 

Aaron stood too and shook his head. 

“You’re really not.” He assured him and Daryl sneered at him, hurt. 

“Dumb enough to fall for someone spoken’ for.” He hissed.

“I get it.” Aaron said, stepping a little closer and Daryl froze, staring across the distance between them. Aaron bit his lip, eyes dancing between Daryl’s mouth and his eyes, fingers twitching. “… I feel it too.”

Daryl stared at him from where he stood poised to run for the door, then reached out and took a hold of the collar of Aaron’s shirt, pulling him gently forward but not forcing him. 

Aaron touched Daryl’s wrist and took a half step forward but didn’t meet the man where his lips half parted, staring at him, hungrily.

I can’t. Aaron thought. 

Daryl held onto him, swaying on his feet like he couldn’t decide whether to force them together or run for the door. Waiting, poised hopelessly vulnerable for a kiss that wasn’t coming. 

He dropped his hand from Aaron’s collar and nodded. Wiping a hand across his own mouth. 

“Okay.” Daryl mumbled, unable to meet Aaron’s pitying gaze. “Okay…”

He turned and left, walking out the front door and into the street without turning back even when Aaron bid him goodnight. Rooted to the spot in the door way of the living room. Staring at where the strange man had been. 

Aaron found himself mirroring the other man’s actions, rubbing a hand across his lips before he shook his head. Going to the front door and locking it. He went to the foot of the stairs and went to climb when he heard a creak from the top. 

He looked up at where Eric stood, braced against the hand rail, knife in hand and posture impossible to read in the dark.

They stared at one another when Eric sucked in a small sniff.

“I’m sorry.” Eric whispered before Aaron had a chance to. 

Aaron ran up the stairs, pulling his boyfriend into a deep hug and kissing him frantically. Whispering ‘No, no, no, I’m sorry, it’s alright.’ Over and over as the other man cursed himself and his stupid ideas. Tears dripping over his cheeks, pitifully exhausted and crushed by loss...


	5. Chapter 5

They talked about it. Aaron and Eric and Aaron confessed that he had been suspicious of Daryl’s feelings but hadn’t stopped it-and apologised for that. Eric forgave him, had been blinded by boredom due to his injury and used their relationship as a means to an end.

It was no one’s fault and the one that walked away the biggest loser in the end was Daryl. 

Aaron felt so sorry for him. 

Daryl avoided him spectacularly. So efficiently that even the others began to notice and Aaron sweated nervously under Rick’s suspicious stare when Daryl left the room the moment Aaron walked in. The Leader looking between Aaron and Daryl like he was missing something obvious. 

Aaron and Eric stuck together, they kept to themselves and without Daryl it was like old times again. Eric was sweeter to Aaron, possibly because he was worried that Aaron would leave him for Daryl (impossible, Aaron assured him, but every man worries).

They worked on Eric’s recovery with Denise, the bone mending and time passing. The tension between Aaron and Daryl soothed when they were forced to go on more missions together (usually accompanied by Glenn or another survivor of Daryl’s group, since they became more supplies focused and less on recovering new people). 

But Daryl still couldn’t look Eric in the eye. 

Then things changed. Negan happened, Hilltop happened. The world became smaller and their group become tighter. Having to draw in on themselves, having to become harder. 

Daryl changed too. Everything happened and the man who had once been like a mountain in a storm was struck down. While Rick became full of hope Daryl sunk into a deep despair. Aaron couldn’t pull him out, couldn’t get close enough to him to try.

It wasn’t safe to go on missions anymore and Aaron had to go out of his way to find excuses to visit Daryl. To check up on him. Because even if their tryst in the past hadn’t gone to plan he still cared about him. Still wanted him safe.

Daryl shut off though and Aaron had to leave him to his people. His friends.

Eric’s leg healed and he was able to walk without crutches again though he was very careful. After Denise died there was no one around to help with his recovery and Aaron poured over the books she’d been studying. Did all he could to splint his boyfriends leg and make sure it didn’t get any worse.

Eric threw himself into helping, trying to be as useful as possible after so many months stuck sitting down. His mood improved greatly and they kissed privately often as they did chores together or watched the walls. 

They even got to go to Hilltop, which was an amazing place and something Aaron was surprised they hadn’t found out about earlier. 

Jesus sauntered up to the pair of them one day, introduced himself with a smile made for television and Eric had subtly pulled Aaron a little closer and whispered ‘Gay’ as soon as the man had his back turned again. Aaron wasn’t sure about that one-but the way Jesus watched Daryl loading supplies into their cars a few days later quickly made up his mind. 

It was nice. Not being the only gays in the village-so to speak and also funny to notice that Daryl attracted admirers wherever he went. Though he seemed to notice none of it. 

Or he just straight up didn’t like Jesus, which wouldn’t surprise Aaron, since the man was a little flashy. Eric liked him though, but Eric had always had a thing for long hair. Aaron might have kept him a little closer at Hilltop. 

Not that he was jealous just…

Well…

Okay.

They fought about it once when Jesus had made a pass at Eric and Eric had very subtly knocked him back. Aaron had almost very subtly boxed the man in the jaw and when he brought it up later Eric had just waved it off which just made Aaron more jealous. At least with Daryl he’d admitted that he’d sort of invited it. Eric just pretended he was completely innocent. 

The screaming match had Michonne checking up on them, in case they were being murdered.

They had pretty good make up sex though. 

And then out of nowhere it all went wrong...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this chapter.  
> Pretty brutal.  
> Just a heads up.

Aaron had lost people close to him. Lots of them. His whole family, all of his friends, he’d been lucky with Eric. They were careful, kept their heads down, didn’t cause trouble. Used everything at their disposal to be safe outside the walls. It was what had made them such good recruiters. 

But Negan was ruthless and when they got herded off from the rest of the group. Separated by a wall of fire and shot up so badly they had to abandon the car and run through the woods there was no way they were both coming out alive. It was just basic odds.

And Eric’s leg, though healed, was still weak. Aaron couldn’t carry him, not when a bullet clipped his side, knocking him to the ground. 

They crawled, hid under a fallen log, for hours, Aaron wrapped around Eric with Eric’s hand pressed firmly to the bullet wound, stopping the bleeding and whispering comforting things to him. 

But the world was a fucking nightmarish place and when they tried to get back to hilltop, limping down a back road Negan got to them first. 

They mowed them down, beat them, Aaron had never been so abused. Every inch of him was on fire. He tried to pry them off Eric who screamed when they kicked his healing leg. Pulled them apart. Interrogated them right there on the side of the road with a hunting knife and a cigarette burner. 

Aaron caved first, when one of them had a steel toed boot to the side of Eric’s head and Aaron’s fingers were so burnt he could barely feel it when he reached out and took the other’s hand. Tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

They were bound and thrown into the back of a pick up with three armed men, Eric shaking so badly from the shock of his freshly broken leg that Aaron was worried he’d die right there beside him. 

He kissed Eric’s temple and whispered comforting things to him. ‘They need us, they need us alive to get into Alexandria, it’ll be okay, it’ll heal, please breathe.’ He had to force himself to believe it. Even when one of the men hit him in the face with the butt of his rifle and told him to be quiet. 

Eric passed out 15 minutes from home and Aaron couldn’t wake him. The men gagged him when he tried to get them to pull over. To let him check on him. Check his leg. He thrashed and they hit him until he passed out himself.

He came to when he was dropped at the gate of Alexandria, on his knees, barely able to focus. Walkers lumbered toward him but he was so tightly bound he couldn’t have wriggled away if he wanted to. 

Eric was beside him, leant into his shoulder and eyes dazed. Like they’d drugged him awake. He looked at Aaron and Aaron shook his head, tears dripping over his cheeks.

They were going to die here. Executed, at the front gates of their home. 

Eric pressed a kiss into Aaron’s shoulder, gasping for air as he was knelt on his broken limb while Negan made their demands. They wanted the gates open and the leader (Rick) or they’d shoot them, start with one then the other. Then they’d bust the gates down.

“Hilltop’s already burning.” The leader of the group yelled, 12 men strong. Maybe more hidden away. “Let us in and we’ll make it quick… Draw it out and well…”

The man standing over Aaron and Eric grabbed Eric’s hair and pulled his head back, neck exposed to a wicked sharp machete. 

Aaron’s whole world lay in Eric’s terrified eyes.

“Stop!” A voice called over the gate. 

Abraham’s voice.  
Aaron couldn’t breathe, could barely hear what the men were saying when Eric was released and fell forward, gasping and crying. He tried to shuffle closer to him but the man grabbed him, forcing him to stay still. 

Abraham was pretending to be Rick, their leader. Which meant Rick was either figuring out a plan or out on the road, maybe at Hilltop, maybe Gods knows where.

Aaron couldn’t look away from Eric, tears dripping over his cheeks and eyes wide. 

Negotiations fell apart, the man grabbed him instead, turning his head towards the woods. Aaron took a long inhale through his nose, the world slowing down.

An arrow flew from the wood at the same time a Molotov hit the vehicle behind them. The arrow lodged itself into the neck of the man holding Aaron and he dropped to his knees like a dead weight.

Aaron dived for Eric, covering him as bullets flew over their heads. He tried desperately to untangle the tight knot on his hands. Bullet wound in his side making him gasp with every twist. Below him Eric did the same. 

Aaron saw the machete where it lay beside the dead man’s body and inched backward. Picking it up by the blade and slicing into his burnt fingers in his effort to slit his bonds. It took a few tries but he did it, releasing his hands.

Bullets whizzed by him as he cut his hands free and did the same for Eric. Aaron raced for the wood’s edge, dragging Eric, who was unable to run, after him. 

They almost made it, a bullet clipping Aaron’s ear and making him fall when Eric reached to try and catch him-but arched, dropping like a dead weight into the grass beside him. 

Aaron thought he’d tripped up, maybe caught his leg on something. But when he went to stand Eric up again he was totally still. A dead weight. 

Aaron grabbed his shoulders and pulled, dragging him into the woods by his shoulders. Crying out from the exertion of it. He had to drop Eric twice to put down walkers. Hands slippery with blood on the handle of his machete. 

He put their backs to the burnt out shell of a car further in and dropped to his knees beside Eric. Trying, desperately to wake him. 

“Eric,” He whispered, gun fire still raging in the distance. “Wake up,” He batted him gently, took his face in his dripping hands and tried to check for a pulse. His hands were wet from where they’d burnt the ends of his fingers and he couldn’t feel it. 

He quickly lay Eric down and bent over him, listening for his breath. 

Nothing. 

“… No, no no no.” Aaron said, he checked him, turned him, saw that the trail of blood through the woods hadn’t just been from his hands like he’d thought. That a bullet had entered through the back of Eric’s torso and ripped through his chest. Disguised by the blood stains from where Eric’s nose had bled during their interrogation. 

That he’d slipped away while Aaron was dragging him-possibly even before he’d hit the ground. That the last words Aaron had said to him had been promises that they would make it back alive.

Lies and terrified eyes.

“No.” Aaron sobbed, pawed at his chest, pulled him closer, pressed his cheek to the other’s neck, trying to listen for a pulse that wasn’t coming. His skin still warm but ghostly pale. “No please, come on. Come on Eric.”

He gasped, held the other as close to his chest as he could, tried to bleed his life into him. Began to hyperventilate. Something was coming through the bushes behind him but he couldn’t let Eric go. Refused to let him go. 

Nothing mattered without Eric. Not a thing.

He was reduced to the space between Eric’s cooling skin and the agony of his own heart.

He pushed the hair back from Eric’s face and only looked up when a figure stepped out from the tree line, familiar cross bow dropping to the ground.

“Help,” Aaron gasped, unable to control his stressed breaths. “Help me.”

Daryl dropped to his knees beside Aaron, looking both ways and touching a hand to Eric’s neck. He stared at Eric’s sheet white face and inhaled, sharply. Like he’d been punched in the guts. He turned to Aaron and the pity there was worse than all the bruises he had, than the slit on his palm from the machete. 

“Help him.” Aaron whispered and Daryl shook his head. Aaron sucked breath after labored breath. Unable to calm himself. “Daryl-Help-please.”

“Can’t.” Daryl said, “I’m sorry.”

Aaron stared at the man and then down at his lover. The best thing in his life. 

Just gone.

Aaron shook his head, unable to process the loss. Daryl grabbed him, squeezing his shoulder and speaking but he couldn’t fathom it. Couldn’t look away from where Eric’s bright eyes should be looking back. Smiling at him. Gotcha, just kidding.

“Aaron, let go of him.”

Aaron looked up at Daryl and held Eric closer, shaking his head. Daryl licked his lips, shuffled closer. 

“He’s gonna change.” Daryl said. “We need to end it.”

Aaron stared at Daryl, a part of him knew he was right. But another part of him refused to believe the other was dead. 

“I can’t-“ Aaron gasped. “I can’t let him go.”

“He’s gone.” Daryl said firmly and Aaron shook his head again. Daryl shook him. “Aaron. Eric’s gone.”

Aaron looked over at Eric, whose skin was even now beginning to grey. An effect of the virus that would take them all in the end. 

He looked back at Daryl, who had his hunting knife in one hand.

“Give him to me.” Daryl whispered and Aaron just stared at Daryl who held out his arms. Taking Eric’s body from Aaron, gently pulling him out of his arms. He held his knife to Eric’s temple and Aaron stared, horrified. Daryl looked up at Aaron and swallowed.

“Look away.” He said and Aaron turned into the trees.

He heard the sound of Daryl’s knife sinking into flesh and when he looked back Eric was lying on the ground, like he was asleep among the bracken and Daryl was wiping the end of his knife on his jeans.

Daryl stood up while Aaron just stared at Eric, knelt on the ground, breathing calming and a wave of numbness washing over him. 

“Come on, we’ve gotta go.” Daryl said, though it sounded like it was far away or in some kind of dream. 

“We have to bury him.” Aaron replied, voice monotone. Unable to look away from Eric’s still body even when Daryl grabbed his sleeve, pulled him onto his feet. 

“Not now,” Daryl said, “We’ll come back-Negan’s out here. We gotta get over the walls-“

“But the walkers will-“

“Aaron,” Daryl said and Aaron turned to him, could see the desperation in his expression. 

“We have to go.” He said. “It’s not safe.”

Aaron stared at him, wondered why he should move from the spot since he’d died here too. Was lying there with Eric on the ground, the man he used to be had died minutes before. Cradled in Eric’s arms. 

He wasn’t sure who it was that went with Daryl, followed his every order and somehow made it back into Alexandria. Fought off Negan. Killed the last of them, used their own machete to decapitate the last, sputtering, survivor. 

Because when he closed his eyes he was still there. In the back of that pickup with Eric, promising him it was all going to be okay.

He only returned to himself later that night. He was sitting in front of Tara who was cleaning the burns on his fingers and wiping the dirt from the cuts on his face. She looked up at him and it was like she knew he was back because her whole expression softened, understood. After Denise. 

Aaron stared at her and the tears began again, completely silently, dripping down his cheeks and off his chin. She wiped them away and nodded, like they’d had an entire conversation without words.

He didn’t talk, because he couldn’t without releasing the agony inside of himself. Sat through the bandaging and the stitches in his side, barely wincing, barely feeling it. Without Eric he felt like he’d had a limb removed. Like a raw wound in salt water.

Daryl stood in the door way some, watching them both, talking to Tara about a meeting taking place that night. Tara nodded and Daryl left them. Aaron didn’t know when. Couldn’t keep track of his thoughts.

Where would he sleep now? If not beside Eric? Who would he eat with? How would he gossip about the others-make plans for the future-live?

He must have been speaking these thoughts aloud because Tara answered, touching his cheek gently. 

“You do it for them.” She said, eyes flashing fiercely. “You do it because they would’ve wanted you to live. Because-Because he loved you.”

Aaron stared at her and she leant forward, wrapping him in a warm, sad, embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another angsty one.

Eric’s body was gone when they went back for it. Aaron combed the woods with Daryl but there was no trace of it. He was just gone. 

Aaron returned, day after day, but he was nowhere. Stolen or consumed or just… Just gone. 

They made a grave for him anyway and for the others who died in the fire fight. Aaron couldn’t cry anymore after the first week. Not after he, Daryl and Tara stood at the foot of Eric’s empty grave and Daryl said a few words. Tara holding his hand gently. 

His grave was next to Denise’s. 

Aaron became closer to Tara. Their loses so alike and their mourning so similar that there was a comfort in each other’s pain. Tara was a few steps ahead of Aaron in her recovery. She could smile sometimes.

Aaron couldn’t remember what it felt like to smile. 

He told Rick everything that had happened. That he had led Negan straight to them and Rick forgave him. Said something about owing him and Eric in the first place-without them they never would’ve made it to Alexandria anyway. 

With Carol gone Rick entrusted Judith to Aaron. Everyone else was busy and Maggie was sick, Edith was at her side, along with Glenn and Carl, Daryl and the others were on the hunt for Negan. 

Aaron wasn’t a natural with babies however and often just watched her where the toddler stumbled around in the grass. Only intervening when she reached for him or was about to hurt herself.

He could feel how warm she was when she placed her small hands on his cheeks. Touching the scars from where Negan had cut at his cheek bones getting him to talk. Trying to crack Eric. He had lost almost all feeling in his fingers, though they might heal. 

He stared at her and knew she was alive and that he was too but couldn’t relate. He was empty. There was no feeling inside of him.

It was three days before anyone noticed he’d stopped eating. Tara saw, because he tried to lift Judith and couldn’t, she cried and he crumpled to his knees beside her. Trying to gather her to his chest and stand.

He was too weak to do it. Tara was carrying some supplies back to their house (she’d moved into the spare room of Aaron’s house to keep him company) and saw him on the lawn, with his back pressed to the porch just watching Judith cry. Unable to stop her.

She dropped what she was holding and picked the baby up and Aaron just stared at where Judith had been. The grass was browning, it was hot and there wasn’t much rain.

He could hear Tara talking but couldn’t stop wondering where Eric’s body was. 

Tara took him inside and they returned Judith to Rick. Aaron didn’t watch her after that. Though he wasn’t sure what Tara had told him. Tara tried to force him to eat but he had no appetite. When he chewed there was no flavor, no taste. His tongue felt as numb as the ends of his fingers.

He wondered if maybe he was dying. 

In the end Rick sent Daryl. Aaron knew because he could hear Tara talking to Daryl in the hall. He was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over at the kitchen counter where he’d kissed Eric the night before they went to Hilltop.

Where he’d kissed Daryl too. 

His stomach turned over with guilt at the thought.

Daryl came in, sat down and Tara joined them. Kept cutting up some fruit for lunch-or maybe breakfast-it was daylight. Aaron couldn’t remember how many days it had been since he stopped feeling anything.

Daryl just watched him until Aaron turned to him and they looked at one another. Aaron remembered when Daryl had reached for him in the dark to try and take him from Eric. Could remember his expression when he told Aaron to ‘look away’.

Daryl dropped his gaze first.

Aaron wondered what he looked like to Daryl. He’d seen himself in the mirror since he’d been interrogated. The scars weren’t attractive and he was growing a beard, unable to summon the energy to shave. He wondered if Daryl still had feelings for him. 

Those worries were so far away from him it was like they belonged to someone else.

“Eat up,” Tara said, putting two plates down in front of them. 

Aaron smiled, a ghost of a gesture and reached out for a piece of apple. His fingers were blistered and scarred and he couldn’t feel the texture of the fruit when he picked it up. 

Daryl watched him put the piece in his mouth and chew. Struggle to swallow, then rested his hands in his lap. Staring at the other pieces.

It felt good to be hungry, he thought suddenly, when Daryl glanced over at Tara, then put some of the fruit into his own mouth. Eating silently. Because it felt good to feel something that wasn’t grief.

“You heard her,” Daryl said suddenly, cutting through Aaron’s thoughts. He looked up and Daryl was eating with his fingers again, elbows on the table. Gesturing at Aaron’s plate. “Eat up.”

“… I’m not hungry.” Aaron replied.

“Wasn’t asking.” Daryl said without hesitating, catching his eye and holding his gaze sternly.

Aaron stared at him, a spark of something stirring in the core of him. But he couldn’t remember what the feeling was. He’d been starving for days. Mourning for longer. 

He looked over at Tara, who had her fist in her mouth, looking worriedly between them. 

Aaron turned back to Daryl who was still watching him seriously. Like he was contemplating taking the fruit and shoving it down his throat if he refused.

Aaron shrugged a little and picked up another piece, forcing himself to chew and swallow it. Then another. Until it was gone.

Daryl took his plate and swapped it for his own. Crossing his arms when Aaron glanced at him. 

“… Go on.” Daryl pressed and Aaron just stared down at it. 

“I’m not-“ Aaron said hoarsely and Daryl growled at him.

“Don’t care. Eat it.” He said.

Aaron felt that spark again. Anger maybe? 

He ate the food.

\--- 

Daryl came over for every meal while Aaron healed. Tara became happier with him around, talked more, Daryl listened, they seemed to be getting along better with each passing day. Aaron wondered how Tara had felt. Knowing Denise had died because of Daryl’s actions. 

Aaron was forced to eat. To feed himself. Daryl wouldn’t let him leave anything on his plate and was too tired to resist. He could have thrown it up but he didn’t want to cause any more trouble. He was already taking Tara and Daryl away from their people. He didn’t want to make them upset.

He regained his strength. Went for walks around the wall. Stood by Eric’s empty grave and spoke to him like he was there. Told him about what was happening. How Rick was fortifying the place. How Hilltop and Alexandria were becoming the last safe havens in the world and how Daryl and some of the others had become assassins on the road. Spying and eliminating Negan’s troops before they could rally.

Jesus visited and he saw Aaron, saw Eric’s absence by his side and looked away, bitterly, like he’d been stung by the sight of him. 

Aaron liked him more because he didn’t try to speak to him about it. Just nodded at him on the way out. He had no business mourning Eric. No one had loved him like Aaron had.

He only had one dark moment. When he was standing in the kitchen washing up, and he was running a cloth over the edge of a butcher’s knife. It caught the light for a second and he stared at it. 

Stared at the mess of scars on his hands and at the soft, pale skin of his wrist.

Daryl walked into the kitchen then, quiet as the grave and seemed to sense the tension in the air as Aaron contemplated the unthinkable. He came over to him, looked at what he was holding and frowned, reaching around him and taking the knife out of his hand.

“Don’t,” He whispered, so close to Aaron’s ear that he flinched. Shoving Daryl away from him, staring at him, wide eyed and terrified. 

He wasn’t sure why he’d been so frightened, but he couldn’t catch his breath until Daryl put down the knife. Holding his hands up. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Daryl said and Aaron just swallowed, hadn’t realised he was holding a steak knife until Tara came into the room and asked what was going on. 

Aaron didn’t work it out until later one when he was thinking about it. Daryl wasn’t being quiet, he held one hand over his left ear and clicked his fingers as loud as he could. Could barely hear the sound in his right. 

The bullet that had grazed him while he tried to escape Negan had injured his hearing. 

Great. Aaron thought. Lying in his too big bed.

Just perfect...


	8. Chapter 8

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Rick asked for the second time and Aaron nodded, hitching his bag a little higher on his shoulder. 

“I can do it.” Aaron said. 

Daryl was standing just behind him, bow in hand and watching the pair of them. Rick scratched the back of his neck, looking worried.

“… You don’t have to prove anything.” Rick said, “It’s alright if you need more time-“

“I don’t.” Aaron said and Rick finally nodded. 

“… We can’t send you with a map. Can’t risk Negan finding this place again… So don’t get separated.”

“We wont.” Daryl replied. 

“We’ll be back as soon as we can.” Aaron said, “No problem.”

Rick looked between them, then nodded again.

“Alright.”

They left Alexandria then, its gates and walls heavily reinforced since Negan’s attack earlier that summer. It had been almost 3 months since Eric died and Aaron could almost feel in some of his fingers again.

Emotion came back slower. The pain never really left. He just got better at handling it. Daryl was a big part of his recovery and the only reason he could walk out that gate-or walk at all.

Without meaning to Aaron’s suffering had soothed Daryl’s despair. Forcing him to look outside of himself and care for him. Both drawing out the poison in the other until they were able to move again without falling.

Tara was an essential part of that too. She forgave Daryl and lavished her attention on Aaron, determined to pull him out of the mire that she herself had recently experienced. 

Aaron wished they had been better friends when Eric was alive. Tara and Eric should have been better friends.

They didn’t take a car, because Negan watched the roads. Daryl had picked up a pamphlet sometime back detailing back paths through the woods which led to lodges and small chateaus nestled nearby. Could be they were picked clean, could be they were inhabited.

Either way it was a lead worth pursuing. Especially since supply runs between Hilltop and Alexandria were so dangerous nowadays. Daryl was also interested in the idea of using the lodges as a half way point. Somewhere to run if everything went bad.

The trail was listed as being 2 hours long. Making time for dealing with walkers put their trip at double that. Rick had wanted to go himself but Daryl and Michonne had talked him out of it. Aaron had stepped up to take his place. Wanting to prove himself after so many weeks of relying on his people without contributing as more than a baby sitter (while being baby sitted himself). 

Daryl didn’t disagree, happy, Aaron thought, to see him volunteering to do anything after such a long time without being able to utter more than a sentence at a time. Nearly catatonic with grief.

He wasn’t who he had been. Might never be again. But he was on his way.

They walked in silence, keeping an ear an eye out for any walkers. Aaron had confided in Daryl about his loss of hearing and Daryl now naturally took up on his weaker side. Watching his back. Aaron worked twice as hard to be vigilant to make up for it and they walked the path quietly, taking out any dead ones that came for them between them and the villas.

Aaron relied more on touch now. Daryl tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention, pointed to the crest of the hill and a sign declaring they were only a mile or two away from where the Villas might still stand. 

Aaron nodded and they moved slower, keeping an eye out for any signs of fortification-of Negan.

They found none, though there were bodies, half eaten, scattered around. Suggesting that there was a fight here once, some time ago. Maybe back when the outbreak first began. There was even a military truck, which still had petrol inside but had a build up of leaves and dust on it. Unused.

They checked the villas and found only walkers inside. Made their way to the main house, the reception and went inside. 

When they cracked the door the smell was unimaginable. Aaron covered his mouth, holding in a retch while Daryl scrunched up his nose. He tied a bandanna around his face while Aaron zipped his collar up over his mouth. Nodding at Daryl.

They went inside.

There were corpses rotting in the hallway and walkers everywhere. They went from room to room, eliminating them one by one. Aaron taking point, Daryl covering his weak spot. 

One walker managed to sneak up on Aaron but he threw it off, knocking it through a glass display cabinet. It drew more to them and they stood back to back, taking them out as they came until they were finally alone. 

They didn’t drop their guard but made their way to the kitchen through the dining room. Not holding their breath, not daring to believe they might’ve stumbled on some gold mine.

It was untouched. 

Daryl turned to Aaron, grinning and Aaron smiled as Daryl hopped over the servery and he threw him his back pack before sliding in after him.

The smell of rotting meat and fruit was disgusting but Aaron couldn’t help but feel excited as he piled can after can into his backpack, reading through the different spices, salts and other preserved goods he found. 

“… You think chocolate’s still good?” Daryl asked and Aaron turned, Daryl threw him a bar. Something nutty.

“Sure, I guess.” Aaron said. “Lot of sugar in it, right?”

Daryl nodded. Piled as many as he could into his pack. 

“Judith’s gonna love it.” Daryl murmured and Aaron smirked. Daryl was a sucker for that little girl.

“I know you have a sweet tooth, Daryl Dixon.” Aaron replied, throwing the chocolate back. Daryl caught it, frowning. But tore the packaging off it all the same, throwing it into his mouth.

“Mm-maybe,” He garbled around the bar and Aaron chuckled. Feeling exhilarated for the first time in months. “Kill for some smokes though.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Aaron said and Daryl nodded, then disappeared around a corner. 

Aaron kept piling things into his bag. Then turned when he heard something get knocked over.

“Daryl?” Aaron asked.

“Oh man.” He heard. 

He frowned, quickly packing what he could into his back pack and hitching it over his shoulder.

Daryl was standing in the dining room, looking out from a chefs perspective in the old world.

Aaron followed his gaze, but the smell should’ve warned him.

It was carnage. 

Men, women, kids, strung from the strong beams of the ceiling like Christmas ornaments. Just hanging there, half rotted, half eaten. Completely still, undisturbed by the outside. 

Aaron stared, stunned. He’d never seen anything like it. There had to be 15 of them. 

“Why?” Aaron asked while Daryl just stared, silently. “They had so much food… Why would they do this?”

“… Dunno.” Daryl replied. Mouth hidden by his bandanna. He glanced at Aaron then stepped into the room, looking around.

“Daryl-“ Aaron called, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The silence of the dead just hanging there, disturbing him. “Don’t.”

“I’m just lookin…” Daryl said, poking around the bags and left over belongings on the tables.

“We should leave.” Aaron whispered.

“Yeah.” Daryl said, then reached into a woman’s bag, fingering through it. 

Aaron couldn’t look away from him, silhouetted in the low light, surrounded by corpses. It was surreal. 

He didn’t notice the walker creeping up his weak spot until it was on him.

It was massive, bloated, grabbed Aaron and pushed him against the bench. 

He twisted, grabbed it by its rotting throat while its teeth snapped inches from his face. Trying to keep it off him. It’s claws raked down his forearms and he cried out.

“Daryl-“ He yelled, was pushed sideways by the creature. It fell on him, crushing him on the floor under its weight. 

He used all his strength, pushing it away from his neck and scrabbled for something-anything-to stab it with. But it was massive. Dressed in an old chef’s outfit and covered in gore. The air was getting crushed out of him when Daryl finally appeared. Knife sinking through it’s skull.

It fell fully onto Aaron and he gasped before Daryl rolled it off him.

“Fat fucker!” Daryl spat. Dropping to check Aaron over. “You alright? It get you?”

“No, no.” Aaron gasped.

“Your arms are bleedin’,” Daryl said and Aaron looked at where it’s nails had scratched at the exposed skin between his gloves and his rolled up sleeves.

“Just scratches,” He said and Daryl finally nodded, holding out a hand and helping him up.

“How’d we miss that?” Daryl asked, looking down at the giant walker. Aaron shrugged, casting a glance back into the room full of hanging bodies. Shivering from the close brush with death.

“Don’t know, but let’s not test fate.” Aaron replied.

Daryl nodded, but leant down, reaching into the pocket of the chef’s jacket and pulling out a pack of smokes. Aaron’s eyes widened when Daryl grinned, pack half full.

“Christmas miracle.” Daryl murmured.

“Christmas?” Aaron asked and Daryl shrugged, stuffing the pack into his pocket.

“Could be.” He said.

Aaron conceded the point.

They left the main building with as much food as they could carry and headed for one of the villas. They planned to move all the food from the kitchen to one of the villas. So they could come back for it another time. It was slow going and the smell was repulsive but after a few hours they’d moved everything to an attic on the outskirts.

Only draw back being that it was getting dark and the path home was long and winding.

“What do you want to do?” Aaron finally asked, as the sun fell lower and lower in the sky. Daryl glanced up at it, taking his mouth off the piece of hose he was using to suck the gas out of the car and into a jerry can they’d found in the maintenance shed. Aaron lent up against the side of the car, drinking some water and keeping an eye out. 

“Mm… Too late to go home.” Daryl said. “Could stay in the villa… Told Rick it might take more than a day.”

Aaron nodded. Then squared up as walker stumbled over to them, taking it out before it could get within 10 feet of Daryl.

“Lots of walkers up here.” Aaron said. “Might be safer to stay.”

“Definitely.” Daryl said after he’d finished with the gas. Spitting and wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist. “You cool with it though?”

Aaron turned to Daryl, who was standing on his good side. Wanted him to hear what he had to say. 

It had been a long time since Aaron ever looked at Daryl as anything other than a companion, someone who forced him to eat and made him talk to the others and let him ride his bike. He’d become his other hand, easily falling into step with his near deafness and supporting him when he was ready to take on missions again.

But the way Daryl was looking at him now, unable to meet his eye. Swallowing water and scrubbing it over his face showed that Daryl hadn’t forgotten who they had been so long ago.

It didn’t bother Aaron anymore.

He hadn’t even thought on it.

“I don’t mind.” Aaron shrugged and Daryl looked up at him, staring, before he nodded.

“…Okay.” 

...


	9. Chapter 9

They stayed in the outermost villa where they’d hidden the food. Barricaded the doors, closed up the curtains and piled blankets on the beds. It was colder up in the hills at night and they pulled the place apart, looking for extra clothes, medicine, anything.

They found some soaps, shampoo, a dress and some night gowns. But nothing of real value. Hadn’t expected to really, were just keeping busy. 

Daryl smoked in the bathroom, window ajar while Aaron sat on the toilet sit, eating quietly. Corn chips, stale, but not bad. He held out a handful to Daryl who picked them from his palm, shoveling them straight into his mouth, exhaling smoke through his nose.

“Thanks.” He said.

“No problem,” Aaron replied. “Nice change, me feeding you.”

Daryl snorted but didn’t bite. Aaron’s refusal to eat still not so distant that it was easy to joke about. His stint in the kitchen with the knife even less so. 

Daryl had firm opinions about suicide for whatever reason and they hadn’t ever talked about it.

Aaron watched Daryl smoking and the man glanced at him, exhaling. He held the smoke out to Aaron. 

“… You wanna try?” He asked. 

Aaron stared at the smoke, then up at Daryl who just watched him in the low light, not judging. 

Eric had never liked cigarettes. Even complained once about Daryl smoking them. Said it made him taste bitter.

Aaron took the smoke, holding it to his mouth and inhaling deeply. It burnt on the way down and he coughed a little when he exhaled, returning it to Daryl who smirked. 

“Oh man.” Aaron coughed. “How do you do it?” He asked, eyes watering.

Daryl shrugged.

“Years of practice.”

“When’d you start?” Aaron asked. It was easier to talk to Daryl when they were alone, out here, away from Alexandria. Daryl relaxed more on the road, had always been that way.

Daryl hummed, thinking.

“… 15 I think.” He said. “On and off. Brother had ‘em. Thought they were cool. Made ‘im look tough or some shit. Got me into it.” He put the smoke out on the window sill and put the butt back in the packet. Shrugging. “Quit once. Figured it being the end of the world and all I might as well just jump back on… Might do me a favor and kill me before a walker does.”

Aaron nodded. But didn’t respond to the dark joke.

“… I smoked a lot of pot in college.” He admitted. 

Daryl scoffed, waving the smoke away.

“You, a stoner?” He asked.

“Yeah, really.” Aaron said, grinning. “Just for a year or so. Used to take the edge off-when I was stressed out about studying, you know?”

“Never did school much.” Daryl shrugged.

“Good for you.” Aaron said and Daryl smiled. “I spent years there… For a degree I never used in a world with no place for it… At least I didn’t have to pay it back though.”

“Nice to know something good came out of all this.” Daryl snorted.

“Not the only thing.” Aaron said and smiled at the other.

Daryl stayed quiet, closing the small window. He pulled out a granola bar from his pocket and left the bathroom, holding the door open for Aaron.

“You want first watch or me?” He asked as Aaron passed him. 

“I’ll do it.” Aaron said. Settling down in a chair facing the front door. Both beds pushed up against the bathroom wall. Furthest from the front, harder to see from outside if you somehow managed to peer in.

Daryl nodded and walked over to the bed, unlacing his shoes. Chewing his dinner while he undressed. Aaron kept his gaze frontward. Still a little guilty by the impulse to look. He’d seen Daryl shirtless, naked, coming. But it was strange without Eric. Like a lot of things.

Made him feel hollow again.

“… You wake me, if you hear anythin’.” Daryl said, climbing under the blankets.

Aaron looked over at him where he lay. The windows were all closed and it was warm enough but Daryl was still wrapped tightly in blankets, looking half asleep already, more duvet than man.

Aaron remembered moments long ago when he had gotten up and Daryl lay like that, one arm wrapped around Eric, half awake, watching him as he walked out to get a glass of water or use the bathroom.

A world ago.

It was different now, more intimate and far quieter. But the spark was still there, buried deep.

“Yeah, sure.” Aaron said, nodding and turning back to the front door. Settling in for the (hopefully uneventful) hours ahead.

Daryl fell asleep in minutes. Aaron knew, because he kept looking at him. 

Daryl had never stayed overnight back when they were a threesome… Aaron had only ever seen him asleep once or twice. The man curled in on himself, making himself look small. He was quiet, didn’t snore or move much. Just turned onto his side and dropped right off to sleep.

Aaron forced himself to focus, to think on other things. But his mind drifted to Eric instead and not him sleeping.

The sound of the bullets flying. The crunch of the leaves under his feet as he dragged him through the woods, fingers bloody, panting, gasping.

Eric’s eyes, terrified, while the man above them threatened to slit his throat. 

Aaron held a hand over his eyes, frowning, trying to push the thoughts away. Remember Eric as he was, happy, alive. In the kitchen or out in the woods on missions. Kissing him before they fell asleep.

But instead he returned to a nightmare he’d had over and over since it happened where he walked through the woods. Unable to hear anything until he finally found Eric. Standing, bullet wound present on his back before he turned. Blood dripping from his mouth, tears dripping down his chin.

‘Aaron,’ He gargled, reaching for him as he coughed up blood. ‘You left me.’

Walkers descended on him, sound suddenly returning as Eric screamed, devoured, torn apart, his bones scattered through the woods. Haunting them.

And Aaron could do nothing but stare on, horrified, while it happened.

‘Aaron,’ A voice said from behind him but he couldn’t look away.

‘Aaron.’

“Aaron!” 

Aaron shot awake, unaware he’d been dozing. Daryl was standing beside him, dawn peering in through the blinds behind him, expression obscured in the low light.

He’d fallen asleep.

“Oh, Daryl,” Aaron breathed, heart racing. “I’m sorry, damn it, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright.” Daryl said. “Quiet out. We could leave now, beat the midday sun.”

“Yeah.” Aaron panted. He stood up, wiping some cold sweat from his brow. “Yeah if you think so.”

Daryl watched him, stood just in front of him. Then reached out, squeezing his arm.

“You with me, here?” He asked and Aaron stared at him, then nodded.

“Yeah, of course.” He said, gathering himself. “Just a bad dream. That’s all.”

“… Same one?” Daryl asked and Aaron nodded reluctantly. He’d told Daryl about it once, after they searched the woods for Eric’s remains a second time. Couldn’t keep it to himself anymore and didn’t want to worry Tara.

“Yeah…” Aaron mumbled and Daryl nodded. Stroking his arm twice, then patting him.

“Come on, let’s move.”

Aaron nods, ignores his skin where it burns where Daryl touched him.

\---

Daryl walks in his weak spot and they don’t talk on the way back. But Aaron can’t quite shake the fog from his nightmare. Keeps seeing Eric in gaps between the trees. Feeling like Eric is watching him, reading him, seeing right through him.

Of course he’d fall in with Daryl he tries to explain to Eric. In imaginary conversations where his corpse walks beside him. Still bleeding, still crying. I need him. I died without you. He brought me back.

Eric doesn’t have to say anything, appearing like a ghost in Aaron’s peripherals. He can feel his hurt.

Please let me go. Aaron thinks. Turns and sees Eric, clear as day, just over a rise as they walk the path. He bites back tears, keeps his eyes down as he walks. Trying to ignore the vision. 

Distracted he steps on a loose stone and slips. Almost goes right over the edge of the path. 

Daryl grabs his arm, rights him.

“Hey,” Daryl says. “You okay? You look white.”

“Fine.” Aaron replies.

“… Don’t look it, you feelin’ alright?”

“Daryl I’m fine.” Aaron insists, when Daryl presses the back of his hand to Aaron’s forehead.

“… You’re hot.” 

“Took you that long to notice?” 

“Shut up,” Daryl says, pulling out his water bottle and handing it to him. “Drink.”

“Bossy.” Aaron says but drinks. Sighs deeply and then hands it back. Daryl’s watching him closely. 

“… You seen somethin’ in the woods?” He asked. “Keep lookin’ west…”

“… No.” Aaron lies and Daryl seems to catch him on it but doesn’t push. 

“Shoulda told me you were sick,” Daryl grumbled. “Wouldn’t of made you come.”

“You didn’t make me come.” Aaron said, “I volunteered.”

“Yeah, well. Would’ve thought more ‘bout it.”

“A first I’m sure.” Aaron jabbed, trying to lighten the mood.

“Don’t.” Daryl said. 

“What?” Aaron asked. 

“Don’t joke about it.” Daryl said, fixing him with a serious stare. “You don’t ever say but I know you’re not right yet. Can tell. It’s why you’re being… Like this.” Daryl gestured at him.

“… Like what?” Aaron asked. He was recovering-he was certain of it. Almost himself again. Almost ready to take a bigger role in the group. Provide for them, earn his keep.

“Like you’re pretendin’ to be ok.” Daryl snapped. “You ain’t. Haven’t cried since Eric died. Just shut off now you’re crackin’ jokes?”

“… It was months ago, Daryl.” Aaron said quietly. 

“Ain’t that long you couldn’t tell me if it was day or night.” Daryl shot back swiftly. “Now you flirtin’ with me? Stop playin’ this.”

“I’m better.” Aaron whispered and Daryl shook his head.  
“No.” Daryl said. “You ain’t.”

“I am!” Aaron shouted, warm tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. “I am…” He said, nodding furiously, trying to convince Daryl. Trying to convince himself.

Daryl watched him, expression stony and Aaron wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeves.

“… I can’t be like this.” Aaron gasped. His heart seizing up. The grief crushing him, as it always did, just hidden behind a curtain, waiting for a trigger, a moment of weakness. “I don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

“… What do you wanna feel?” Daryl asked and Aaron stepped forward, inhaling wetly.

“Alive.” He confessed.

Daryl stared down at him, bow and back pack slung over his shoulder, watching him quietly as Aaron’s eyes fell to his lips, then down at his collar bone.

“… I know you’re not interested anymore.” Aaron said. “I know I’m not the same.”

“You don’t know shit about what I think.” Daryl said. “But I’m not a bandage.”

“… Then what do you want?” Aaron asked him and Daryl adjusted his back pack, gaze dropping to the ground. 

“… I want you better.” He said and Aaron inhaled sharply, heart hurting. “I want you when I don’t gotta compete with a ghost.”

“Might never happen.” Aaron winced.

“Might not.” Daryl replied. “But that’s what I want.”

The hunter brushed passed him then, taking point and leaving Aaron staring at where Daryl had been. Tears drying on his cheeks. Feeling like some of the tension of the past few days had fallen from his shoulders. Evidence that Daryl wasn’t just around him to satisfy some kind of guilty sense of duty bonding him to Aaron’s side.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence and Aaron didn’t see Eric again...


	10. Chapter 10

Their mission is considered a great success and true to Daryl’s assertion Aaron falls sick two days after they get back. It’s not too bad though, a fever and a cold. Tara takes care of him mostly, reads him some terrible romance novels Maggie lent her and feeds him water.

Aaron laughs, sitting in a cold bath as Tara describes bubbling bosoms and ripe love fruit. Some of his sadness soaking into the water and staying there. 

Daryl returns to the Villas with Glenn and Morgan, brings back as much food as they can and the Alexandrians relax a little. It’s enough to last another month. Enough to make a strong break for Hilltop in 2 weeks time. Negan or no.

When Aaron wakes from his fever the world is very quiet. He goes downstairs and Tara is nowhere to be seen but Daryl is sitting at the kitchen counter, reading one of Tara’s books. Print pressed right up to his face like he’s struggling to read it properly. 

Aaron smirks at him and just glides by, startling the man who drops the book and sits back, kicking his feet up on the table casually and pretending he’s still smoking his cigarette that has clearly been extinguished for ages.

“Oh no, please, don’t let me interrupt you perusing our fine literature.” Aaron says, getting out a plate and cutting up some fruit. 

“Sucks.” Daryl blurted, “Thought it was porn.”

“Sadly no.” Aaron replied, “Just hilarious.”

“Hmm.” Daryl says. Watching him. “… You feelin’ better?” 

“… Almost.” Aaron says, smiling tiredly at Daryl over his shoulder. “… One more chapter of galloping abs and I’ll be 100% for sure.”

“This what’s makin’ you sick, ‘for sure’.” Daryl says, picking up a book and dropping it back down on the table with a sneer. “… Rick wants to talk to you. Think he wants to send you and Maggie to Hilltop.”

Aaron turned, frowning. Bringing the cut up fruit to the table and sitting opposite Daryl. Pushing the plate towards him. Daryl starts eating. 

“Me? I mean I understand Maggie. She’s kind of the ambassador, right? But why me?”

“Seems to think you and Jesus get on well, since Jesus was askin’ after you when… You weren’t feelin’ well.” Daryl says carefully. 

Aaron snorts.

“What, ‘cause we’re both gay?” He asks.

Daryl stares at Aaron.

“… That Jesus prick is gay?” 

Aaron smirks. 

“You should watch your back more when you’re at Hilltop.” Aaron says, “Might learn something.”

Daryl looks uncomfortable for a few seconds, chewing his fruit with a frown.

“… You gonna go if he asks?” Daryl says.

Aaron picks up some fruit, eating thoughtfully. The road to Hilltop was dangerous even for Rick or Daryl. He’d feel better being by Maggie’s side. Since she was the matriarch of their group and he cared for her. Her and Glenn both. Rick couldn’t go, he needed to remain here and Daryl-well-Daryl was probably better at his side.

And he was the smart choice now. Trained but unattached. If Negan attacked he’d lay down his life for the others, had always been that way. Especially for Maggie.

Rick probably knew that, deep down. Man was smart.

“If he asks? Yes.” Aaron replies. Daryl nods.

“I’ll go with you.” Daryl replies and Aaron raises an eyebrow.

“… Think you’re probably needed here.”

“Naw.” Daryl replies, licking his fingers and picking up one of Tara’s books. “Gotta get a sequel for Tara. She wants to know what happens to Antony.”

“Antonio.” Aaron says.

“Whatever.” Daryl snaps. “Gregory’s got a library. Guy’s weird. Might have it.”

“And that’s the only reason you’d go?” Aaron asked. Daryl hummed, shrugging and standing up. 

“Might be.” He said. “Don’t forget to visit Rick soon, I think he wants to head out tomorrow.”

“Can do.” Aaron replied. 

Daryl walked by him, brushing a hand against the back of his chair on the way by. Aaron suppressed a shiver and waited until his footsteps were long gone before scratching the skin on the back of his neck and sighing.

\---

The ride to Hilltop was tense. Maggie, Glenn and Aaron in the van (with Aaron driving). Daryl on the roof with Sasha, him looking one way, Sasha the other. Hunkered down and invisible. Scouting for explosives with a flare gun. It was early morning, just before the dawn and they all looked gaunt and tired in the half light. 

Maggie had her head rested against Glenn’s shoulder, Aaron was keeping an eye on them in the rear mirror. She always looked tired since the accident with the baby. Her vitality drained from her. The sadness didn’t cripple her though and she held her head high. Still performing admirably as their ambassador to Gregory. Even after everything that had happened.

She was a tough woman and Glenn remained, loving and compassionate. Unfazed by the death and gore of the world.

The trip seemed to take longer, even though they drove as fast as they could. A storm began to roll in on the horizon and Aaron kept an eye on it. Pulling out his walkie talkie.

“Think it might rain soon, you two be alright up there?”

There was crackle before Daryl’s voice came back through over the line.

“Speed up a bit and we’ll miss it. Me and Sasha can handle a bit of rain either way.”

“Alright, over.”

They managed to beat the down pour by a few minutes, the gates to Hilltop opening just as the first few droplets fell.

They got invited into the main house, as per usual, had to wash up (Daryl’s least favorite part) and then wait for Maggie to meet with Gregory in his study. 

Jesus appeared a few minutes after Aaron had gotten changed. Looking damp, probably working on protecting their crops from the storm. 

“You arrived just in time.” Jesus said, smiling. Aaron smiled back and shook the man’s hand. 

“How are things?” Aaron asked and Jesus ran a hand through his hair, thinking deeply. 

“Crops got a bit burnt out last few weeks. Negan’s been spotted on the road. Had to dig a ditch, line it with walkers. Try to work on new ways to keep them back.” Jesus sighed, looking tired. “Be really happy to hear if your man’s managed to get his bullet factory up and running.”

“Not just yet.” Aaron said. “But soon.”

“Soon would be good.” Jesus said, then looked over Aaron’s shoulder at where Daryl had slipped into the room. Still red faced from the shower and miserable like a wet cat.

“Oh, I didn’t know there was more than three of you-“ Jesus said. 

“There’s five.” Daryl said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall in Aaron’s weak spot. Watching his back even in the seemingly safe walls of Hilltop. “Sasha’s washin’ up.”

“Oh.” Jesus said, looking a little concerned.

“… Is that a problem?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Jesus said quickly, “It’s just-we’ve only got three guest rooms and it looks like you guys might get pinned down by the weather. We converted the fourth into another infirmary and it’s full at the moment. Had a few guys run in with Negan on the road.”

“That’s not a problem.” Aaron assured him. “We’re used to sleeping close quarters.”

Aaron pretended not to notice the way Jesus’ eyes flicked from Aaron, to Daryl, then back again. 

“Ah, good.” He said lightly and Aaron could hear Daryl shifting uncomfortably behind him, had to stop himself from smirking. “I’ll make sure everything’s clean and tidy. Is Maggie with Gregory?”

“Yep.” Daryl said.

“Good. Great. Uh, we wont be able to start loading supplies until after the storm passes.” Jesus quickly said, “But you two are welcome to make yourselves comfortable-or-whatever.”

“Do you need any help preparing for the storm?” Aaron asked.

“No, it’s alright.” Jesus said as he lingered in the door way. “We can handle our own.”

And just like that he was gone.

“… Doesn’t want us countin’ stock.” Daryl mumbled. “Probably cutting down our half since it’s been so hot lately.”

“Raining now though,” Aaron said, he walked over to a couch in the middle of the room and sat on it. Resisting the urge to put his feet up on the ornate coffee table. Daryl wandered over and dropped down beside him in an arm chair. Dropped his muddy boots right on the table. Making Aaron smirk.

“Yeah. For how long though? Don’t wanna get stuck here more than a night.”

“There are worse places.” Aaron said.

“Yeah, like where?”

“The road.” Aaron said.

Daryl sniffed, biting his thumb nervously.

Daryl couldn’t sit for more than five minutes before he was up and peering at the titles of the books on the shelves. Pulling them out and looking at the covers before rolling his eyes and putting it back.

“Where do you think the shitty girly books are?” Daryl asked and Aaron looked over at him, tearing his eyes away from the storm.

“Private library.” He joked.

Daryl snorted.

“Had a private library once. Pop found it. Rolled up one of them and pounded me with it.” Daryl mumbled.

Aaron snorted watching Daryl looking so out of place browsing books on the fancy museum shelf. 

“Stole my sister’s play girl once.” Aaron confessed. “Convinced her her boyfriend did it. He didn’t forgive me until the 11th grade.”

“What happened in the 11th grade?” Daryl asked.

“I blew him.” Aaron said casually and Daryl dropped the book he was holding, just as Sasha walked into the room. Looking fresh and staring, eyebrow raised, as Daryl struggled to return the book he’d knocked off the shelf back to its place, muttering. 

She turned to Aaron and he just shrugged innocently, covering his grin with a hand...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks!
> 
> I chose to leave this open ended. As I might continue it with the future but I feel I've burnt to the end of where I wanted to go with this.   
> It was my first time writing this pairing and I didn't mind it. It was highly self indulgent! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this!   
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thank you very much for reading.

“He’s cuttin’ down on our supplies.” Maggie said furiously. 

They were eating dinner in Maggie and Glenn’s room Sasha, Maggie and Glenn on the bed, Aaron in the desk chair and Daryl sitting on the window sill. 

“Says since we haven’t gotten rid of Negan the deals’ not valid. Told him that’s bull since he took our ammo well enough. Man’s gotta pay his dues.”

“They can’t cut us off.” Glenn said, “Not completely, we know this place now.”

“I insinuated such.” Maggie said, “Told him Rick wouldn’t be happy if he went back on his word.”

“And what’d he say?” Daryl asked.

“Said he’d give us what he could. That the harvest wasn’t too good. Weather’s bad, the whole story.” Maggie replied. She sighed. “Lookin’ at the people here though. They’re scared. They been sendin’ people out to scavenge again. Didn’t think they’d have to do that before winter-and with Negan on the road.”

“So what,” Daryl groused, “That’s life.”

“… He wants us to send people to go scouting with his.”

Daryl looked up at Maggie and Sasha frowned.

“Why?” She asked.

“Like body guards.” She said, “Fighters. Since they only really got a few guys able to defend themselves and Jesus is the only one who isn’t scared.”

“Prick.” Daryl added. 

“Who does he want?” Aaron asked.

“… Daryl, Abraham, Rosita…” Maggie shrugged, scrubbing a hand over her eyes. 

“He can get fucked.” Daryl spat, “Ain’t stickin’ my neck out for no chicken shit trigger happy-“

“Okay.” Aaron said, stopping him there and Daryl glared at him. “But that’s not a permanent solution… Wouldn’t a training regime be better?”

“I thought about that.” Maggie said. “Me and Glenn were talking about doing some gun lessons while we’re here. Bring an extra man each supply run. Take an hour out to get ‘em all familiar with it. Like we did back on the farm.” Maggie said, nodding at Daryl who was still frowning and shoveling his dinner down petulantly.

“Don’t work if they’re scared.” Daryl said. “Never had to defend ‘emselves before. More likely to shoot each other than hit Negan.”

“We don’t know that.” Glenn said and Daryl looked up, “It might be the push they need. To stand up for themselves more.”

“Their idea of standin’ up for themselves is rollin’ over and buildin’ a walker moat.” Daryl said. “They don’t wanna fight. That’s why they want us.”-

“We were scared.” Glenn said. “Back then.”

Daryl looked up at him, then back down. “Not like this.”

“I’m with Daryl on this one,” Sasha said. “These people… We can’t trust ‘em, not after what happened with Rick. They had one man held hostage and they turned on their own leader.”

“Only two of them.” Glenn said. “Out of all of them.”

“Still.” Sasha said. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable sending one of ours out there with them. Would you?”

“We said the same thing about the Alexandrians.” Maggie said, gaze flicking over to Aaron who paused, spoon half way to his mouth to listen, frowning. “Thought we couldn’t trust ‘em. Thought they were weak.”

“Most of them were.” Sasha said, crossing her arms and avoiding Aaron’s eye. “And they’re dead now and so’s Noah.”

Aaron went to speak but caught Daryl shaking his head slightly at him in his peripherals.

He dropped it.

Glenn’s mouth was a thin line and he sat back, staring down into his dinner quietly. Maggie looked over at him then glared at Sasha, expression screaming ‘really?’.

Sasha looked a little sorry, but said nothing.

“… I’m gonna bring it up with Rick.” Maggie said, “Ya’ll can give him your reasons for and against. But if Rick gives it the okay I’m taking it to Gregory and we are training the people that want to be trained. Non compulsory.” Maggie looked over at Glenn, who smiled at her as she took his hand on the bed and squeezed it before addressing the group again. “Everyone deserves a fightin’ chance.”

Everyone nodded, Daryl begrudgingly and Sasha just ate her dinner before excusing herself and stalking out. Daryl followed a while later, citing a cigarette and Aaron was left with Glenn and Maggie. Who looked up at him apologetically.

“… Sorry about those things we said… About the Alexandrians.” Maggie said. 

Aaron stared at her, then shook his head, smiling.

“It’s alright.” He said. 

They ate in companionable silence.

\---

“You take it.” 

“Daryl,”

“Go on.”

“I know you don’t like sharing a bed.”

“I share beds just fine.”

“You kicked Rick so hard once he had the bruise for a week.”

“… Man’s a snuggler.”

Aaron walked out onto the porch to Daryl and Sasha arguing in hushed tones, covered even more by the soft sound of rain fall over head. They snapped to look at him, then softened when they realised it was him. Daryl exhaled and continued.

“Sides, Aaron ain’t better yet. Was sick with a fever just yesterday.”

Sasha looked over at Aaron, who went a little red, frowning at Daryl. He wasn’t lying, but he hadn’t wanted to bring it up. Illness made people scared in this world and he was over it. Was half convinced it was just stress getting to him that did it to him in the first place.

“Then Aaron should have his own room.” Sasha said curtly.

“Naw, I’ll kick ya.” Daryl said and Sasha raised an eyebrow. “… Not on purpose.”

“… Is this about the sleeping arrangement? Because I can sleep in the van.”

“No.” Sasha and Daryl said in unison. Daryl went a little pink and sucked on his smoke while Sasha continued. “Don’t want us split up. Plus the guest rooms got locks and are on the same level. We’d do better in a fire fight.”

“You take the single.” Daryl said firmly and Sasha stared at him. “You’re a good shot and it’s got a big window with the view of the front gate. You sleep with your rifle in arms reach and you’re our best form of offense.”

Sasha stared at Daryl, then finally nodded, slinging her rifle over her shoulder a little more comfortably as she slid past Daryl. 

“You’re a good talker when you want to, Daryl.” Sasha smirked and Daryl snorted, spitting at the ground, she turned her gaze on Aaron next, patting his arm on the way past.

“Mind him, he kicks.” Sasha said. “Night boys. Knock when you’re in.”

“Night Sash.” Daryl said. 

He and Aaron stared at one another.

“So… Bunk buddies.” Daryl lit a fresh smoke, nodding before he hesitated, looking up at Aaron. 

“… That alright?” Daryl asked. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow then came and leant against the rail beside Daryl, holding his hand out for the cigarette. Daryl passed it to him, letting him take a shallow drag. Aaron coughed again and handed it back and Daryl smirked. 

“Yeah-it’s-it’s fine.” Aaron said. “Yikes.”

“Don’t suck good for a fairy.” Daryl mumbled and Aaron raised an eyebrow at him as two members of Hilltop passed them by, looking over warily but nodding at them and disappearing into the rain.

“That’s not what you said last time...” Aaron said. Testing the waters between them. 

Daryl snorted, focusing on his cigarette though Aaron could tell he was watching him closely. 

“… That why you want us in the same bed?” Aaron asked, “You making a move on me, Dixon?”

“… Naw.” Daryl said, “Single bedroom’s next to Glenn and Maggie… Those two don’t hold back much.”

Aaron stared, wide eyed and red at Daryl who just kept smoking. 

“… You sneaky bastard…”

Daryl shrugged but cast a small smile at Aaron. “Never claimed otherwise.”

\---

Daryl rapped his knuckles against Maggie and Glenn’s door, waited for a response, got it and then did the same for Sasha. Not moving them on until the ride sequence was tapped back. Aaron watched, not used to all the secrecy and tactics. He had always just been a supply mover at Hilltop and had never stayed overnight.

Their protocols were far more thought out than he would have guessed.

But then it was just him and Daryl, alone, in a small guest room with a double bed. 

Aaron kneaded his hands together while Daryl shrugged off his bow, placing it on the bed side table and taking his hunting knife and putting it under the pillow closest to the door.

“You know how you’re gonna get Jesus talkin’ tomorrow?” Daryl asks and Aaron looks up from where he’d been fascinated by the bed spread. Purposefully ignoring Daryl pulling off his jacket and shoes.

“Uh… Probably just-talk to him?” Aaron said. “I honestly don’t think he prefers me over anyone else. Seems like a nice enough guy.”

“He prefers you.” Daryl says. “Ricks thinks so-and Rick isn’t wrong about this sorta thing.”

“He preferred Eric.” Aaron said and Daryl paused, before continuing to unlace his shoes. “I was just nearby.”

“Well. Guess we’ll find out.” Daryl said, pulling the blanket back before he noticed Aaron was still standing at the foot of the bed, just staring at the mattress. “… You gonna sleep standin’ up?”

Aaron worried his dull finger tips together and Daryl hesitated.

“… I can sleep on the floor.” He volunteered.

“No.” Aaron said. “It’s fine. Sorry I’m being dumb.” He shrugged off his jacket with his back to Daryl and sat on the very edge of the bed, pulling off his shoes. Daryl let him, moving around on the bed and checking under it. 

“No private library here, shame.” Daryl said to fill the silence. Aaron laughed without really feeling it and then slid under the blanket. Watching as Daryl turned out the light and they were alone in the dark. Sharing a mattress again for the first time in almost half a year.

Aaron was hyper aware of where Daryl lay in the dark. Like his position was branded into his mind. 

The other man didn’t so much as move more than once, rolling over onto his side and getting comfortable. Probably dropping off right then and there while Aaron just lay perfectly still, staring at the back of him. Tension priming every muscle in him for fight or flight.

Aaron lay like that for almost fifteen minutes before Daryl’s sigh startled him.

“… Aaron.”

“… Yep?”

“… Relax, I ain’t gonna do nothin’.” 

Aaron heard Daryl turning over, could see his outline, eyes attuned to the dark now, sat up on his elbows and looking down at Aaron who just stared in the dark.

“… Maybe it’s not you I’m worried about.” He whispered.

There was a silence between them before Aaron reached out, fingers brushing the warm skin of Daryl’s bicep in the dark. He still couldn’t feel much in the tips of his fingers, but he felt Daryl shiver. Heard him lick his lips in the silence that followed.

He followed the man’s bicep up onto his shoulder and pushed himself upright so he could properly graze his fingers through Daryl’s hair. Freshly washed that evening. Convenient.

Daryl didn’t move, just let the other touch him, breathing just audible over the rain outside, short and sweet.

After Daryl made no move to reciprocate Aaron began to lose his nerve, withdrawing his hand with a sigh but Daryl grabbed his wrist in the dark. 

“Don’t.” He said. 

“Don’t what?” Aaron asked. Start this again? Was Daryl over him this time? Rejecting him for real? He’d made him wait long enough. It wouldn’t be surprising. But Daryl didn’t throw his hand aside and get out of the bed. He just held onto him. The silence between them growing more and more tense as the seconds passed.

“… Don’t start somethin’ you’re not gonna finish.” Daryl murmured.

Aaron felt an unbelievable surge of relief crash over him and he actually chuckled. Scooting closer to Daryl in the dark and kissing the side of his face. Daryl met his lips, pulling Aaron closer until they were pressed flush against each other in the darkness.

“... This doesn’t mean I never loved him.” Aaron said, needed to say it aloud and Daryl stopped his onslaught on his mouth. Aaron was worried he’d ruined it-but it had to be said. Their past was long and messy and he might have shaken his crushing despair-but grief was eternal. Love maybe longer.

Daryl leant in anyway, pressing their lips back together and hitching a leg over Aaron’s hip to pull him impossibly closer.

“I know.” Daryl said. “Don’t matter.”

Aaron broke the ‘no marks’ rule that night. As well as a few others. Daryl walked a little funny the next day and it was oddly satisfying watching Jesus’ eyes widening and then snapping to Aaron who just busied himself talking about the storm the night before without breaking step.

The guilt didn’t go away straight away. They weren’t living in a fairy tale world and they both had scars to prove it. But Aaron’s world was vastly improved for having Daryl in it. Standing just where he needed him. Watching his back until the very end.

Somewhere, Aaron thought, once he overcame the shame and really thought on it. He thought Eric might be congratulating himself on a good idea’s final resolution...

END


End file.
